


无间（二）

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	无间（二）

陈立农把头埋进朱正廷的肩，嗅着颈窝里缠绵的香气，手指滑进衬衫下摆，游走在那人白腻的腰间。

指尖冰凉，朱正廷却没有躲，缎子般光滑的皮肤被刺激得微微发抖，如春水微皱。陈立农的喉结一阵滚动，手指向上抚去，掌间柔软的身子逐渐发烫，像是跳动的火焰，点燃了陈立农眸中的暗。

手掌游动的速度渐快，最终停在胸膛上，指腹划过那一点嫣红，耳边的喘息忽然变重。陈立农微微一笑，抬头用自己的唇覆上那人的微张的唇。这吻缠绵入骨，怀里人不知不觉便软了腰，唇瓣和胯下都炽热，陈立农才肯放他自由呼吸。

四目相对，朱正廷的明眸如镜，映着一个情到浓时的陈立农。陈立农却在一刹那感到心惊。他突然害怕，害怕那个从朱正廷的深色瞳仁倒映出的陈立农。这恐惧毫无来由，却使他下意识地逃避。

“乖，闭上眼睛。”

声线极温柔，朱正廷却乖乖听话。如愿的人低头吻住朱正廷的眼，撒娇似的黏住不肯起来。朱正廷低声叹口气，认命地靠在他怀里任他吻。唇缓缓挪到耳垂，最终停在耳畔，轻声道，“贝贝，今天，不要睁眼。”

大手一捞已把人抱在怀里，卧室不远，床也宽大柔软。陈立农绝不肯在这种享受上亏待朱正廷或亏待自己。

用了点蛮力扯开衬衫，精致的锁骨线条立刻暴露在陈立农眼前。那是属于他的盛宴，他自然大方品尝。朱正廷白玉般的颈子下，很快绽开点点梅花，令人目眩的撩人。

进入时朱正廷喉间一声长吟，颊边有水珠滑落，陈立农低头轻舐，微咸，不知是那人溢出的泪，还是自己滴落的汗。十指相扣，身体交融，爱与欲都激荡，灵与肉都契合。

陈立农今天似乎格外奋力，欲潮翻涌足以淹没身下人。每一次冲撞都精准又霸道，把朱正廷推向一波又一波的浪尖。

他给予，他也索取。他要身下人压抑的呻吟，要眼角的晶莹，要腰肢的轻颤，要餍足的叹息。


End file.
